


Strange Weather

by 18lzytwner



Series: LazyTown Second Series [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-02
Updated: 2006-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: The weather starts acting up in LazyTown. Is it because of a new weather pattern or something else entirely?  Possible SportSteph later.





	1. Chapter 1

Stephanie sat out in the warm summer sunshine on the swing in her Uncle’s backyard.  It had been five years since her parent’s deaths and four years since Sportacus had been restored to his rightful age.  It had been tough for a little while but everyone was friends again and it felt good. 

          A noise drew her attention skyward.  Looking up she saw, Sportacus’ airship.  A warm and fuzzy feeling over took her and her stomach did a little flip-flop as she watched him descend the ladder.  They were the best of friends and she didn’t know where she’d be without him.

          “Hi Stephanie!"  He called to her and waved. 

          “Hi Sportacus!”  She called back as he ran over to her.

          “What are you up to?”  The above average hero asked.

          “Nothing much, just enjoying the sunshine.”  Stephanie smiled.

          “Where is everybody else?”  Sportacus asked.

          “I don’t know.  I think maybe they’re trying to enjoy the sunshine too.”  The fourteen year old teased.

          “Come on, lets go play catch or something and really enjoy the sunshine.”  He said.

          “Sounds like fun.”  Stephanie just continued to smile.  Sportacus didn’t know what it was but she had been smiling a lot lately.  Not that it was a bad thing because he liked to see her face light up, it was just that he wondered what caused her to be so happy.  The two headed off for the sports field to find their friends.  Soon the whole gang was passing the flying disks around and working up an appetite.  After awhile, Sportacus got them some sports candy and they took a little break.

          “Look at them, so cheery and happy. Yuck!”  Robbie exclaimed as he pulled his eyes away from his periscope. 

          “I haven’t had any good ideas lately and it driving me nuts.  There has to be something I can do to get them to stop.”  The villain muttered as he plunked himself down in his big fuzzy orange chair.  In the four years since he had received his last community service stint, every idea had failed and he was very discouraged.  Luckily, those ideas hadn’t been bad enough to require any more nights in the police station but he was just getting frustrated at his lack of brain power.

          “Think, think, think.”  He said, tapping his temple.  The villain could hear the kids playing through his speakers and it strengthened his resolve.

          “If it wasn’t so sunny out, those kids wouldn’t be playing outside.”  Robbie said.  Then an idea occurred to him.

          “What if I could change the weather?  What if it rained every day?  Or snowed even?  That would keep those brats inside and Sportakook in his airship.  Robbie, you are a genius!”  He told himself.

          “Now all I have to do, is figure out how to make a machine that makes sun into clouds and dry into wet.”  That seemed like it was going to be hard but he was sure he could come up with something.  After all he invented the Littlizer, the Memory-Wiping contraption, and the Life-Sizer/Shrinking machine.  So how hard could it be to make a Weather-Changing machine?


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie flipped through a large book on the workbench in front of him.  The title read “The How To Guide on Building Evil Contraptions.”  He figured it had to have a Weather-Changing machine in there somewhere.

          “Ah ha.  Weather-Changing Devices page 150.”  Robbie smirked and flipped to the page in question.  The first few lines interested him right away.  _Do you have pesky sunshine all the time?  Can’t seem to wipe the smiles off those annoying kids?_  

          “Yes and yes.  What can I do?”  He asked the book.  Scanning further down the page he found the first mechanism.

          _The Automatic Cloud Maker.  This handy little remote causes clouds to form out of thin air.  Perfect for those dry days when the sun is at it’s hottest.  Just point at the sun, press the correct buttons, and you’ll have instant shade.  Makes the perfect rain cloud when used with the Rain Infuser 3000.  Warning:  Evil Contraptions Inc. isn’t responsible for clouds produced in windy areas or flooding that occurs from over infusing the clouds._  

“Too easy.”  Robbie shook his head and moved onto the next device.  This one looked a little more promising.

_The Automatic Snow Maker.  This mechanism takes up to 2 square feet of floor space and easily fits into any lair’s corner.  It makes light fluffy snow, slush, and heavy wet snow.  Good for any time of the year.  As an added bonus use the Rain Infuser 3000 to create patches of black ice or freeze a pond or lake.  Warning:  Evil Contraptions Inc. isn’t responsible for slipping, sliding, falling, bruised bottoms, or broken bones.  They are also not responsible for any snow amounts totally over one foot._

“Too cold.”  He shivered and moved on to the next page, hoping that the next device was something a little warmer.   

          _The Automatic Wind Maker.  This larger device only takes up four square feet of floor space and fits neatly into any lair’s empty space.  It has three levels of wind strength:  breezy, blustery, and gale force.  When used with the Wind Infuser 4000 creates mild tropical storm winds.  Warning:  Evil Contraptions Inc. isn’t responsible for any real tropical storms in locations near oceans or gulfs.  They are also not responsible for any tornados formed in flat land locations._

“Too dangerous.”  Robbie shook his head.  He flipped through the schematics and found the next item.

          _The Weather Infuser 6000.  This device is the largest by far but it creates any kind of weather from rain to sleet to snow.  The Weather Infuser 6000 uses ten square feet of space and is best suited for separate storage.  It has five levels of weather covering cloudy, rainy, windy, sleety, and snowy._

          “Perfect!”  The villain exclaimed.  He quickly moved to the directions on how to make one and got to work pulling out the necessary tools.  In his excitement, Robbie didn’t read the warning on the bottom of the page.

          _WARNING:  THIS DEVICE SHOULD ONLY BE USED BY A TRAINED PROFESSIONAL.  USE THE WEATHER INFUSER 6000 AT YOUR OWN RISK.  IF USED IMPROPERLY IT CAN CAUSE SEVERE STORMS AND POSSIBLE CLIMATE CHANGE._

* * *

          Stephanie chugged down some water that Sportacus had given her.  Her throat was very dry from all the running around they had been doing.  Shortly after catch they had decided to play tag and the summer sun was very warm causing everyone to be thirsty.

          “Looks like someone is getting sunburn.”  Sportacus told her.

          “Why is my face almost the same shade as my hair?”  The fourteen year old teased.

          “No, you’re just getting a little red, that’s all.”  The above average hero smiled.

          “So what are we going to play now?”  Trixie asked.    

“I don’t know but I’m pretty warm.  Can we play inside?”  Pixel asked.

          “Well I…” Sportacus never got to finish his sentence.  His crystal beeped and he pulled his hands up straight, then down to the left, and back up to the right.  The above average hero was off in a flash.


	3. Chapter 3

Sportacus arrived at the scene of the trouble to find the Mayor in a bit of trouble.  Milford was hanging onto a branch of the tree that sat in Bessie’s yard.

          “Trimming again?”  The above average hero called as he grabbed the fallen ladder and put it back up against the tree.  Quickly, he climbed it and grabbed the Mayor.  With one swift move, they were back on the ground.

          “Oh thank you Sportacus.”  Milford said as he steadied himself.

          “You’re welcome but I thought I said that you should call me when you needed to trim the tree.”  The above average hero told him.

          “I know but you were keeping the kids occupied and I didn’t want to bother you.”  The Mayor said. 

          “It’s not a bother, it’s my job.  Next time just call me, ok?”  Sportacus smiled.  Milford nodded and the blue sports elf took off.

          Stephanie, Pixel, and Ziggy were playing a video while Trixie and Stingy were watching when Sportacus arrived at the Gizmo Guy’s house. 

          “Who’s winning?”  He asked.

          “I am.”  Pixel said happily.

          “Not anymore.”  Stephanie smirked as her car took the lead in the racing game. 

          “Hey, why am I going backwards?”  Ziggy asked. 

          “Time.”  Pixel hit pause and he showed the candy eating youngster what he was doing wrong.

          “Everybody ok?”  Stephanie asked since there was a break in the action.

          “Your Uncle was trying to be handy again but he’s fine.”  Sportacus smiled.  The pink haired girl rolled her eyes.

          “Thanks.”  She said, giving him a hug.

          “No problem.”  The above average hero told her, a little surprised.

          “We’re all set, Steph.  You still wanna play?”  Pixel asked.

          “Of course, I have to finish the butt whooping.”  She teased. 

          “Well you guys have fun and I’ll see you later.”  Sportacus smiled and took off.

* * *

          Robbie smiled as he got the last of the pieces together for the Weather Infuser 6000.  Looking over at the clock, he realized that it was too late for him to start the machine.  Clapping his hands, the villain watched as a little train car came down from the ceiling.  He hooked the Weather Infuser up to it and clapped his hands again.  Robbie watched as the car followed the track he had built up the tube and toward the outside.  After a few minutes it could see it stop and he climbed up the tunnel himself.  When he reached the Infuser, he realized that he hadn’t accounted for the space he would need to climb past the machine and out the top of the tube.

          Mumbling under his breath, Robbie managed to awkwardly climb around the Infuser and push open the tube’s lid.  It was then that he realized he wasn’t going to be able to lift the machine out and place it on the ground.

          “I should have built more track.”  He said.  Clapping his hands, he watched as the cart went back down the tube.  After making sure it had traveled far enough, Robbie let go of the ladder and flew down the tube.  He flew out of the end of the pipe, bounced off the Infuser, and skidded to a halt on the hard floor.

          “Owww!”  He cried out.  That had really hurt.  Ten minutes of crying and whining went by before Robbie dared to pick himself up off the floor.  Realizing he had to get back on task, he limped over to his tool set and got to work.  


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie awoke to another beautiful day in LazyTown, as was to be expected.  She smiled and quickly hurried off to the shower.  About twenty minutes later, the fourteen year old hopped down the hall for a quick breakfast.

          “Morning Uncle Milford!”  She said cheerily.

          “Good Morning Stephanie.  Do you want some pancakes?”  He asked.

          “No thanks.  I’ve had my eye on those muffins Bessie made yesterday.  Plus I think there still is some of that blueberry cereal.”  She smiled and pulled the milk out of the fridge.  The two ate breakfast and chitchatted until the phone rang.

          “Hello.”  Milford picked it up.  Stephanie listened and knew immediately who was on the phone.  She put her dishes into the sink and cleaned up her spot on the little kitchen island.

          “I’ll be right over.”  Finally the Mayor hung up.

          “Going over to Bessie’s?”  She asked.

          “First to the office, then to Bessie’s.”  He smiled.

          “Well I’m going to go find the kids and go play.  See you later.”  Stephanie said as she skipped out the front door.

          Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy were playing soccer when the pink haired girl found them.  She smiled, as this was her favorite game.

          “Hey guys!”  She shouted.

          “Hi Pinky!  Are you going to join us or stand there?”  Trixie called over.  Stephanie rolled her eyes and joined in.

          “Hey wait.  Now the teams aren’t fair.”  Ziggy said.    

          “Oh I think we can manage.”  A familiar voice came from behind him.

          “Sportacus!”  They all shouted.

          “Come on lets play!”  He said. 

* * *

          Robbie smirked as he looked at the Weather Infuser 6000.  He had finally gotten the track finished and the contraption outside the lair. 

          “Now lets make it cloudy.”  Robbie said to himself.  He pushed the button marked ‘cloudy’ and the machine whirred to life.  Within seconds, what appeared to be dark wispy smoke poured out of the exhaust pipe.  They rose into the air growing larger and thicker as they gained altitude.  Finally, they were high enough to start to blot out the sun and create multitude of shade. 

          “Ooohhh well why don’t we up the ante.”  Robbie smirked and he pressed another button marked ‘rain’.  A little port opened in the top of the Infuser and it shot something into the air.  Whatever that was it hit the clouds and it immediately began to drizzle.  Robbie grabbed his raincoat from the edge of the tube and put it on.  The drizzle soon became full blown rain. 

          Over at the soccer field, the kids quickly broke up and ran for the cover of their houses.  Sportacus flipped off and headed for the airship.  Something seemed odd about how quickly the clouds and rain had showed up but he just shrugged it off.

          Robbie smirked and poked another button on the Infuser marked ‘sleet’.  Another projectile was launched from the machine and it hit the clouds.  Within a few seconds the temperature dropped about forty degrees and the rain became like icicles falling from the sky.

          Sportacus could now hear the rain pelting his airship and he didn’t like the sound of it.  Rain was one thing but sleet in the middle of July?  The above average hero had had enough; it was time to check things out.  Grabbing his rain gear out of the wall storage he called for the ladder.  Sportacus started to climb down the ladder but the rungs were getting slippery and it was becoming hard to hold on.  About half way down the steps, his foot didn’t find a good hold and he fell off the ladder.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie had seen the whole thing from her bedroom window and she quickly pulled on her sneakers and rushed out of her Uncle’s house.  The rain stung as it pelted her skin.  She cursed at herself for not grabbing a raincoat but Sportacus was in trouble and there was no time to care about her skin.

          The road beneath her feet began to grow slippery, as the temperature had dropped since earlier.  Stephanie continued as fast as she dared over the slick surface hoping that she’d make it in time to help her friend.

          Sportacus reached for the ladder as he fell away from it but his arms weren’t long enough and the ladder was out of reach.  He turned quickly to see if there was someway to save himself but there were no trees nearby and it appeared he only option was to brace for impact. 

          Stephanie saw him hit the ground and immediately picked up speed not caring how slippery it was.  Suddenly, her right foot didn’t find the solid patch she thought and she lost her balance.  The pink-haired girl landed hard on the ground on her elbows.  Ignoring the pain in them, she got up and continued on her way to Sportacus. 

          She reached him in short order and saw that he was just laying on the ground.  Knowing she couldn’t carry him anywhere without a little help, she tried to wake him.

          “Sportacus.”  The fourteen year old shook him gently and he began to come around.

          “Wha’ ‘appened?”  He asked as she helped him sit up.

          “I promise to explain if we can get back to my Uncle’s.”  She said.

          “Stephanie?”  The above average hero’s mind was coming around as they stood up.

          “Yes, come on.”  The girl smiled and he smiled back.  He leaned on her carefully and they slowly walked over the ice and made it back to the Mayor’s house.  By the time the two got there, Sportacus had remembered what happened and he no longer leaned on her.  In fact, she was leaning on him.

          “You shouldn’t have come outside without a coat.”  He said as he opened the door to Milford’s house and scooped her up. 

          “You were in trouble; I had to help.”  Stephanie told him.  Her skin was pale and she looked as though she was going to catch a cold. 

          “Let’s get you warm and dry and then you’ll feel better.”  Sportacus carefully set her down on the sofa and that’s when he noticed the blood on his raincoat.  He knew it wasn’t his which meant that…

          “Stephanie, did something happen when you were coming to get me?”  The above average hero asked.

          “I fell and landed on my elbows but I’m all right.”  She said.  Quickly, he checked her elbows to find both were missing some skin and were bleeding. 

          “I’ll be right back.”  He promised and he swiftly left the room.  As he entered the living room, he bumped into the Mayor, who had just come back from the Town Hall.  He saw the stains on the above average hero’s coat and began to panic.

          “Mayor, grab your first aid kit and meet me in the living room.”  Milford nodded and he ran to the bathroom as Sportacus returned to Stephanie. 

          “I’m cold.”  She said as he came back. 

          “I know, we’ll get you warm soon, I promise.”  He said as he grabbed some tissues and tried to slow her bleeding elbows. 

          “Here Sportacus.”  Mayor Meanswell handed him the first aid kit.  Quickly, the above average hero pulled out some peroxide and cotton balls.  He cleaned the cuts and then realized that a regular bandage wouldn’t cover the patch ripped open by the ice.  Reaching for some gauze and carefully wrapped her elbows and taped the gauze down. 

          “There you go.”  The blue sports elf said.

          “Thanks, Sportacus.”  Stephanie said.

          “Now, you’d better get to your room and get those wet clothes off.  Can’t having you catching a cold.”  He said.  Suddenly, the fourteen year old covered her nose and sneezed.

          “Too late.”  She muttered and reached for a tissue.

          “You should try to stay here until the weather lets up.”  Milford said as Stephanie went down the hall to change.

          “I appreciate the offer but I came down here because I don’t think this weather is natural and I’m going to check it out.”  The above average hero told him.  Stephanie heard what he said as she came back down hall.

          “Do you have to go?”  She asked as she blew her nose.

          “Whatever is causing this has given you a cold in the ten minutes you were outside and has caused everything to be covered in ice.  It’s the middle of July.”  Sportacus said.  

          “Well don’t look now but the rain has changed to snow.”  Mayor Meanswell pointed out.  Stephanie and Sportacus turned their heads and looked out the window in disbelief. 

* * *

          Robbie looked outside and saw the weather changing.  He didn’t remember hitting the snow button so he ventured outside to check it out.  What he found wasn’t good.  The weather Infuser 6000 was running full tilt with an error message flashing across the little LCD screen. 

          “WARNING:  MALFUNCTION.”  It screamed.  Robbie didn’t know what to do now.


	6. Chapter 6

Sportacus wasn’t sure what to do now.  He’d never come up against anything like this before.

          “If you go out there you’re going to get sick too.”  Stephanie said before blowing her nose again.  The above average hero smiled and helped her to a seat at the kitchen table.  Sitting down next to her, he said,

          “I’m not sure that I have much choice.  I have to find out what is causing this before things get any worse.”  Then the phone rang and the Mayor answered it. 

          “Meanswell residence.” He said.

          “Mayor, this is Pixel.  I’m picking up some strange readings off my computer and I think Sportacus needs to see them.  I don’t have the mail tube can you send him a letter?”  The Gizmo Guy asked.

          “I’ll do you one better.  He’s over here.  How about I send him over to your house?”  Mayor Meanswell asked.

          “Perfect.  Thanks.”  With that Pixel hung up the phone and Milford turned to Sportacus.

          “Pixel has picked up some strange readings on his computer and he thinks you should see them.” 

          “I’ll go right over.”  The above average hero said.  He smiled at Stephanie and then took off.  The fourteen year old watched him run in his raincoat.  She hoped that that would be warm enough for the quick trip to Pixel’s.

* * *

          Robbie smacked the Weather Infuser 6000 with a wrench.  The monitor continued to show it’s message,

          “WARNING:  MALFUNCTION.”  The machine started to shake violently and suddenly three more projectiles were launched at the clouds. 

          “This can’t be good.”  Robbie muttered to himself.  Quickly, he abandoned any hope of shutting the machine down and turned back to his tube.  Lifting the lid, the villain hopped inside and slid down.  After landing on his big fuzzy orange chair, Robbie prepared to buckle down for the longest storm LazyTown had ever seen.

* * *

          Pixel let Sportacus into his house and the two quickly raced up to the computer.  The Gizmo Guy pulled up the latest information on the strange weather activity in LazyTown. 

          “I ran a diagnostic scan of the clouds that formed shortly before it started to rain and something doesn’t make any sense.”  The fifteen year old said as the two looked at the scans.

          “What am I looking at?”  Sportacus asked. 

            “Normal scans would show the approximate amount of precipitation that each cloud carries.  Each cloud should vary slightly.  The color of the diagram represents the amounts.  For instance, gray shows a very little amount, light green shows an inch, and this very dark green shows six inches.  Notice what the clouds look like?”  Pixel explained.

          “They’re all dark green.”  The above average hero said.

          “Exactly.  Every cloud is carrying exactly the same amount of precipitation.”  Pixel told him. 

          “That’s not natural.”  Sportacus leaned back from the computer screen and stood up straight. 

          “No, it isn’t.  In fact it’s as if someone created the clouds with the precipitation inside them.”  The Gizmo Guy said. 

          “How do you do that?”  Sportacus asked.

          “I did some research but I couldn’t find anything with weather creating capabilities.”  Pixel told him.

          “Is there anyway to trace where the clouds came from?”  The blue sports elf asked as he began to pace around.

          “According to the radar, the clouds were not there at 1:50 pm and appeared at 1:51 pm.  I checked with the National Weather Service and they didn’t expect to see any clouds in our area until later in the week.  They have someone working on figuring out what happened on their end.”  Pixel explained.

          “You called the National Weather Service?”  Sportacus was impressed.

          “Sure, my satellite dishes are some of the best around and they rely on me sometimes in case they get inaccurate readings.”  Pixel just stated it as if it was no big deal. 

          “Wow.  Well is there anything we can do while we’re waiting for them to get back to us?”  The above average hero wondered.

          “I’m going to try to create and run my own program but that’s going to take awhile.”  Pixel said.

          “Do what you can.  I’ll head back over to the Mayor’s house, call me when you get something.”  Sportacus told him.

          “Will do.”  The Gizmo Guy said as he immediately got to work. 


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the Mayor’s house, Stephanie watched the snow begin to pile up.  In the past hour she had gauged that almost six inches had accumulated.  The fourteen year old was getting nervous, as a certain above average hero hadn’t returned from Pixel’s yet.

          “Where are you Sportacus?”  Stephanie asked quietly.  She grabbed her cup of hot cocoa and sipped on it carefully.

          At that very moment, Sportacus was inside his airship scrounging around for all of the snow gear he kept.  If he was going to have to go out in the strange conditions then he wanted to be prepared.  He quickly loaded a large duffel bag with extra winter outer gear, shovels, and thermal underwear.  Now ready, he had one more decision to make.  Should he use the Sky Chaser again, as he had done to get into the airship, or should he use his detachable command seat?  The above average hero debated for a few minutes before realizing that the command seat would be safer than the Sky Chaser if the wind should pick up.  With that, he hopped into the command seat and detached from the airship.

          Within minutes, Sportacus landed his craft outside Mayor Meanswell’s house.  He watched as Stephanie jumped off her seat in the kitchen and ran to the door.  A smile crossed his face and he quickly ushered the pink haired girl back from the open door.

          “You shouldn’t be standing near the door.”  He said.

          “Well someone had to let you in.  Bessie called Uncle Milford and he had to go over to her house to get her.”  Stephanie explained.

          “Everything ok?”  The above average hero asked as he pulled off his blue winter parka and blue, white, and black striped scarf. 

          “Yeah, I think that Bessie just doesn’t like the snow.”  She smiled.

          “What did Pixel have to say?”  She wondered.  Leading Stephanie back in to the kitchen, Sportacus told her everything while fixing her up some more cocoa. 

          “What are we going to do if Pixel can’t figure out where they were made from?”  She carefully sipped the hot chocolate from her favorite pink mug.  Sportacus took a deep breath.  He didn’t want to worry her but she also deserved to know the truth.

          “I guess I’ll have to go around LazyTown and look for myself.  Whatever is causing this has to be stopped.”  The above average hero told her.

          “Then I’m going with you.”  Stephanie said.

          “You’re sick, you should…”  the fourteen year old cut him off.

          “No, you once said that we worked together.  You wouldn’t lie down when there was something to be done and I won’t either.”  Sportacus was about to argue but that’s when the Mayor and Bessie entered the house.

          “Any luck Sportacus?”  Milford asked.  The blue sports elf was about to answer when the phone rang.  Quickly, Bessie answered it.

          “Meanswell residence.”  There was a quick conversation and then she said,

          “It’s Pixel.  He wants to talk to Sportacus.”  The Mayor’s assistant handed the phone over to the above average hero.  No one seemed to realize that Stephanie disappeared from the room. 

          Down the hall in her bedroom, the fourteen year old quickly pulled on her outfit.  She prided herself on the steps she had taken to make the uniform still fit after six years.  She had grown some in height and certain other places had to be adjusted for well other things.  A smirk crossed her face as her eyes danced over her chest.  For some reason she wondered what Sportacus would think of the refitted uniform.  It was then that she heard the Sportacus talking to her Uncle and Bessie.  Quickly, she rushed off back down the hall.

          “He says he might have the area at least narrowed down.  I’m going to head over there and take a look at…” When he didn’t finish the sentence Milford followed his gaze.

          “Stephanie what are you doing?”  The mayor asked.

          “I’m going out there to help Sportacus.”  She said as she quickly grabbed a tissue before sneezing.    

          “No, you’re not.  You’re sick.”  Milford told her.

          “I know but I’m not going to let that stop me.  We have to fix this and fast.  In case you haven’t noticed there is almost a foot of snow out there and most of it has fallen in the past hour and a half.  If we don’t do something soon, LazyTown will experience a new Ice Age.  I’m going.”  Stephanie put her foot down.

          “I’ll keep an eye on her don’t worry.”  Sportacus smiled and threw the fourteen year old her winter coat.  Quickly the two heroes were prepared and they took off toward Pixel’s house.

          Robbie squirmed in his fuzzy orange chair, as it got colder in the room.  Apparently making his lair completely out of metal wasn’t such a good idea.  Part of the villain didn’t want to get out of his chair but part of him said that if he didn’t keep warm, he’d be in serious trouble.  It was then that he heard the rumbling from outside. 

          “Uh oh.”  Was all he said before snow began to fall down the tube.  


	8. Chapter 8

Sportacus didn’t say much on the way to Pixel’s and Stephanie was surprised.  She was sure that she was in for a good talking to but apparently she’d have to wait for that.  Stuffing another cough drop into her mouth, she waited for the command seat to stop and then she started to hop out.  At this point, Sportacus quickly helped her down.

          “Come on.  I bet Pixel is wondering what kept us.”  He smiled.

          “Well I’ll take the blame for that.”  Stephanie said and before the above average hero could say anything she hopped knocked on the Gizmo Guy’s door.

          “Hey Sp… oh hey Stephanie.  Come on in, I’ve got something to show you.”  Pixel led the two up to his computer and showed them the run down of the program he’d made.

          “I was only able to narrow it down to the highlighted area.  Unfortunately, it covers approximately three blocks.”  The fifteen year old said.

          “Three blocks?”  Stephanie asked.

          “What did the National Weather Service say?”  Sportacus wondered.

          “They are still working on it.  Their guy says that he can get my work down but it will take at least another two hours.”  Pixel explained.

          “Did you tell him in another two hours we’ll be up to our eyeballs in snow?”  Stephanie asked.

          “I did.  He says that’s as fast as he can get it to work in the meantime they are alerting the government to our current situation.”  The Gizmo Guy said.

          “Does the Mayor know?”  Sportacus inquired.

          “Yes, I called him while you guys were on your way over.  He said he and Bessie would start the necessary paperwork and phone calls.”  Pixel informed them.

          “Good.  Stephanie and I will start combing the area.  Do you have that set of walkie-talkies?”  The above average hero wondered.

          “Here you go.  They both connect to my headset in case I can narrow it down even more.”  Pixel said as he also handed over two copies of the suspected area as well as the communication devices. 

          “Excellent.  All right, let’s go Stephanie.”  Again Sportacus smiled and the two heroes left the room.  Pixel quickly returned to his programming and hoped he could narrow it down. 

          Outside Sportacus flew to the outlined spot.  It was then that he realized how close it was to the edge of town and to Robbie’s Lair.  Immediately, he knew where to start looking.

          “Stephanie look at the map.  What do you think?”  The above average hero asked.  She looked at the map and then around and realized where they were.

          “Hard to believe that this is here.  With all this snow, I almost didn’t recognize it.  So I guess we head to Robbie’s first then huh?”  Stephanie said.  Sportacus nodded.  He lifted one leg at a time and was soon powering through the knee-high snow.  Stephanie started to move too but it was a little harder for her since the snow came up to mid-thigh on her.  Despite growing taller, she hadn’t grown enough to easily move through the heavy wet snow.  Swallowing the rising cough in the throat, the pink haired girl popped another cough drop into her mouth and headed after Sportacus.

          “Looks like Robbie is having his own difficulties.  The wet snow has appeared to have caved in the lid to his tube.”  He said. 

          “You think he’s ok down there?”  Stephanie wondered.

          “Only one way to find out.”  The above average hero cleaned the snow off the caved in part to find the edges of the tube’s lid.  Then he put his fingers underneath the edge and pulled upward.  Stephanie watched as Sportacus lifted the heavy metal.  She could see through his tight-fitting coat that his muscles were bulging.  An involuntary shiver when through body and she wondered,

          “What is wrong with me?” 

          “What?”  Sportacus asked.

          “Nothing.”  Stephanie quickly covered her accidental utterance. 

          “Well I’d better go check on him.  You stay top side and try to find the source of the weather, ok?”  The above average hero said.

          “All right.  Call me if you need me.”  She smiled and Sportacus watched her walk away.  He found himself watching a little too long and then he quickly jumped into the tube.

          “What is wrong with me?”  The above average hero shook his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie walked around the outside of Robbie’s Lair and tried to find what was causing all the weird weather.  The snow continued to fall and it now came up to just below her waist.  It was tough going but she wasn’t about to give up.  A tickle in the back of her throat forced her to cough and the cough drop she had came out in her hand. 

          “Ewww.”  The fourteen year old scrunched up her nose and tried to get the sticky thing off her pink mittens.  With her fingers jammed inside the mitten it was a little difficult but luckily she had purchased a pair that changed into gloves and she quickly pulled the sticky cough drop off her glove.  Stephanie licked her fingers, pulled the mitten part back over her open fingers, and then continued to try to move through the snow.

          The going was slow but soon she tried to move her foot and it banged up against something. 

          “That’s weird.  I don’t remember there being anything here.”  She moved her leg again and again it hit something.  Bending over, Stephanie scraped the wet snow away from the object that blocked her path. 

          “This is definitely not part of Robbie’s tube system.”  The pink haired girl said to herself.  Quickly she reached inside her coat pocket and pulled out the walkie-talkie.

          “Sportacus, this is Stephanie.  I think I found something.  Over.”  Releasing the ‘talk’ button, she waited for a response but got nothing but static.

          “Pixel, this is Stephanie.  Can you reach Sportacus?  I’m getting nothing but static.  Over.”

          “I’ll try to raise him and see what happens.  Over.”  Came the Gizmo Guy’s voice over the walkie-talkie. 

          “Thanks.  Over.”  Stephanie replied.  She tried to move in place to keep warm as the wind had picked up and stung her face.  The top snow, which was lighter than the snow underneath, began to whip around.  There was a cackling from the walkie-talkie and she tried to listen.

          “I’m…getting…from…  Must…the… wind.  Over.” 

          “Could you repeat that?  Over.”  Stephanie asked.  There was nothing but static over the line. 

          Sportacus landed in a pile of snow at the bottom of Robbie’s tube.  It wasn’t much warmer inside the lair than it was outside and the above average hero hoped that Robbie was all right.  Despite all his pathetic attempts at trying to make him leave, Sportacus still believed that one good friend would turn the villain around.

          “Robbie!”  He shouted.

       “Mmhphf.”  Came a muffled reply.  Looking around, Sportacus realized there was a pile of blankets that looked like a good place to start.  Quickly, the above average hero dug through the blankets until he found a familiar face.

          “We have to get you out of here.  It’s too cold.  You could freeze to death.”  Sportacus told Robbie.

          “When I want your help, I’ll ask for it Sportaflake.”  Came the villain’s response.

          “Uh huh, come on.”  Sportacus pulled him from underneath the remaining blankets and off of his fuzzy orange chair.

          “What are you doing here anyway?”  Robbie asked.

          “You and I both know why I’m here.  Stephanie is up top looking for whatever contraption you built and used.  Do you have a winter coat and some boots to wear?”  The above average hero wondered.   Robbie just muttered under his breath and went over to his costume machine.  Pressing a select few buttons, Robbie spun around and was ready to go.

          “You’ll have a lot of explaining to do when we get this cleared up.”  Sportacus said.

          “Oh I don’t think so.”  The villain smirked and swung a shovel that came with his outfit.  Sportacus caught the shovel with the back of his head and crumpled to the ground.

          “Now, off to get Pinky.”  Robbie smirked.     


	10. Chapter 10

Back outside, Stephanie continued to try to raise Pixel or Sportacus over the walkie-talkie.  The wind continued to howl and was gusting at twenty-five miles an hour.  With no success on reaching anyone, the fourteen year old knew that she had to get out of the weather.  The only spot to do that was down Robbie’s tube.  Quickly, Stephanie climbed up the ladder and jumped down the tube.

Robbie was about to climb up the tube when he heard a noise coming down the pipe.  He dashed to one side and hid from view.  The villain was rewarded by seeing something pink fly out of the duct and land on his big fuzzy orange chair.

“Wow!  What a ride!”  Stephanie smiled and looked around.  That’s when she noticed Sportacus’ unconscious body lying on the ground by the tube’s entrance.

“Sportacus!”  She quickly rushed over to the above average hero to see if he was all right.

“He’s going to have a nasty headache when he wakes up.”  Robbie emerged from his hiding place carrying the shovel he’d used on the blue sports elf.

“What did you do to him?  All he wanted to do was makes sure you didn’t freeze to death!”  Stephanie shouted.

“Yes, well he’s about as dumb as a stump if he thought I was going to come quietly and I guess so are you.”  The villain raised the shovel in his hands and brought it down.  Stephanie quickly rolled to the right and missed the blow by inches.  Unfortunately, the blow then landed on Sportacus’ ribs.  Angry that his first blow missed, Robbie made a move and swung at the pink haired girl again.  Stephanie quickly stood up and looked around, trying to find something to defend herself.  The closest thing was a broom about five feet away and she ran for it.  Robbie charged at her and swung the shovel a third time.  This time Stephanie blocked his shot with the broom that she picked up and then tried to make her own swing at the villain.  Robbie put the shovel up in his own defense and easily blocked the broom from connecting with his own head.  Stephanie backed away from him as she could feel her lungs constrict and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe.  That cold she caught earlier was catching up with her.  Gasping for breath, the fourteen year old made one more charge and swung the broom at the villain.  Robbie easily avoided the move and watched as Stephanie stumbled.  Quickly he stuck his foot out and watched her fall over it.  The pink haired girl hit the floor hard, landing on her stomach, and began to cough; it felt as though someone was sitting on her chest.

“Had enough?”  Robbie asked.  Stephanie’s answer was to try to get up and cough some more.

“Nighty night.”  He smirked and the last thing the fourteen year old remembered was feeling something hit the back of her head.  Robbie patted himself on the back as he left the two unconscious heroes alone in the freezing cold lair.

          Once topside, the villain found Sportacus’ detachable command seat.  An awful idea came to his head and he awkwardly hopped up into it.  Pressing the large silver button, Robbie could feel something hitting his feet.  It hurt and he looked down inside the area where his feet were.  There were pedals down there, so he figured that was how the seat flew.

“Oh great more work.”  He muttered.  Quickly, Robbie started to pedal.  As the vehicle lifted itself off the ground, Robbie grabbed hold of the steering wheel and directed it toward Sportacus’ airship.

          It was tough going in the wild winds that the Weather Infuser 6000 had created and for an inexperienced command seat driver it was especially tough.  Robbie struggled to keep the seat in the air.  He looked for anything to help him to keep the seat upright.

          “How does he drive this thing?”  Robbie wondered.  That’s when he noticed the autopilot button. 

          “Bingo!”  Quickly the villain pushed the button and the command seat immediately took itself and its rider to the airship.


	11. Chapter 11

His eyes opened slowly and they came into focus just as slowly.  There was a pounding pain in his head and he found that his ribs stung as well.  Sportacus slowly sat up and realized where he was.

          “Robbie!”  He almost spat the words out as his ribs reminded him that they were sore.  That’s when he saw a pink lump lying about ten feet away from him.  As quick as he could Sportacus crawled over to it. 

          “Stephanie.  Stephanie.”  He tried to get her to come around.  The above average hero gently brushed her face with the back of his hand.  A smile crossed his face as her eyes opened slowly.

          “Hey there.”  He said.

          “Sportacus? Ow, my head.”  She smiled slightly.  Carefully Sportacus helped her to sit up.

          “What happened?”  He asked.

          “Well you weren’t responding on the walkie-talkie so I called Pixel but I lost contact with him.  The storm was getting worse so I jumped down the tube.  I found you lying on the floor and then Robbie came after me with a shovel.  I fought him off but…”  She coughed and then continued.

          “He tripped me and the last thing I remember is feeling something hit my head.  Is it hot in here?”  Stephanie asked.  Sportacus immediately felt her forehead.  The fourteen year old was burning up. 

          “We have to get you out of here.  Come on.”  He told her.  The above average hero helped her stand up and then the two moved toward the tube.  Snow was continuing to fall through the opening.

          “I found whatever Robbie used to create the weather.  We have to get it to Pixel to see if he can turn it off.”  Stephanie said.

          “Ok we’ll get there after we get out of here.  Do you think you can climb out?”  He asked.

          “I can give it a try.”  She smiled.

          “Then you go first.”  Sportacus said as he helped her up to the ladder.  The two made their way up and soon they had exited Robbie’s Lair.

          “It’s over there.”  Stephanie pointed out.  Sportacus followed her finger and dug through the snow that now almost reached his waist.  He found what he was looking for as a wide cylinder.  The above average hero ignored the pain in his ribs and head as he cleared all the heavy wet snow away from the machine.  Normally he wouldn’t have any trouble lifting something this big but with his ribs sore there was no way.

          “We have to get to Pixel’s and see if he has something we can lift this with.”  The above average hero told Stephanie.

          “Easier said then done.  The command seat is missing.”  She said.  For the first time he realized that it was gone.

          “Robbie must have taken it, which means he’s probably in the airship.”  He clenched his fists.  The first thing they had to do was to get the machine to Pixel; he’d have to worry about the airship later.  If they couldn’t get the machine turned off LazyTown would have to be renamed FrozenTown.

          “Sportacus, I…”  Stephanie never finished her sentence.  She collapsed in the snow that was up to her stomach.  Quickly the above average hero knew he had to get her to the doctor’s.  Doctor Melior’s was closer than her uncle’s and he could easily make it there.  Scooping her up in his arms he plowed through the waist deep snow to the doctor’s office.   

          “It’s a good thing you brought her here when you did.  I’ll lower her fever and check out her head.”  Doctor Melior promised. 

          “Thanks.  Call her uncle and tell him that we’ve located the weather creator and I’m going to have Pixel help me get it to his place.”  Sportacus said.

          “No problem.”  The doctor nodded.  With that the above average hero headed back out into the storm and headed toward Pixel’s.

          In the airship, Robbie carefully walked around, making sure not to hit any buttons like he’d done the last time he was inside it.

          “All right.  Now how do I send this thing on a collision course with the Town Hall?”  The villain asked no one in particular.  Looking around, he decided his best bet was the command seat again.

          “The autopilot button worked before might as well try it again.”  Robbie shrugged his shoulders and pressed the button.

          “Enter the coordinates or name of your destination.”  A female computer voice told him.

          “Town Hall.”  The villain said.

          “Error.  Voice print not recognized.  Please try again.”  The computer told him.

          “Town Hall.”  Robbie reiterated.

          “Error.  Voice print again not recognized.  Activating security measures.”  The computer said.  Immediately the computer activated some code and restraints popped up from the control seat’s arms and from the pedals. 

          “Airship now in lock down mode.”  The computer informed Robbie.

          “Oh great.”  He muttered. 


	12. Chapter 12

Pixel quickly ran downstairs to open the door after he heard someone banging on it.  He surprised to see Sportacus and let him in.

          “Where is Stephanie?”  The Gizmo Guy asked.

          “She’s at Doctor Melior’s office.  She’ll be fine; her cold caught up with her.”  Sportacus told him.  Pixel just nodded and then asked,

          “Did you find the machine that was being used?” 

          “Yes but it’s big about ten feet across if I figured right.  With the snow and wind I think our best bet would be to bring it here and then you can get it to stop.”  The above average hero said. 

          “You can’t lift it and bring it over here?”  Pixel wondered.

          “The snow is up to my waist and with the wind gusting at almost thirty miles an hour, it wouldn’t be safe.”  Sportacus told him, leaving out the part about his ribs being sore.

          “Hmmm sounds like a perfect opportunity to try out my new Pick-Up-O-Matic 3000.  How heavy is the object?”  The Gizmo Guy asked. 

          “Roughly five hundred pounds, I think.”  Sportacus said.  Pixel nodded and rushed down the stairs that led to his basement.  The above average hero followed. 

          “If I just set the dials to the correct weight range, coordinates, and then press this button.”  The Gizmo Guy said.  Sportacus watched as the large flying contraption came to life.  Pixel’s roof opened slowly, the weight of the snow causing some difficulty but eventually it opened all the way.  Then the basement ceiling opened and the fifteen year old released the Pick-Up-O-Matic 3000 from its holdings.  It flew straight up and out if the house.  Then the roof closed so no more snow could enter the house. 

          “All right on the monitor I can watch the progress and open the roof again for when it has brought the machine here.”  Pixel said.

          “Excellent.  Here are the walkie-talkies.  You might have to take a look at them.  In the meantime, I have to go take care of Robbie.”  Sportacus smiled and handed the radios over.  Then he left the basement and headed for his airship.

          Robbie struggled against the restraints in the command seat.  Despite all his struggling nothing loosened the metal clamps.  All of a sudden he heard a loud noise and the command seat detached from the airship. 

          The cold air and wind was a nasty shock as the command seat brought itself closer to the ground.  Robbie then saw the man he’d wanted to avoid but had little chance of doing that now.  The command seat came to a halt right in front of the above average hero. 

          “Disable security measures.”  Sportacus told the command seat.  The restraints released Robbie and the villain quickly tried to climb out of the seat and get away from the blue sports elf.  However Sportacus wasn’t about to let that happen.  He grabbed the villain’s collar and pulled him within inches of his face.

          “I’m only going to say this once so pay attention.”  Robbie only nodded as he didn’t know what to expect from the above average hero’s anger.  No one had ever seen it surface and now was probably not the best time to find out.

          “If you ever hit Stephanie again, I swear that I’ll not be so forgiving.”  With that said, Sportacus dropped Robbie into the nearest snow bank, hopped back into the command seat, and flew away towards Pixel’s house.  The villain did the best he could pulling himself out of the snow and hurried back to his lair.


	13. Chapter 13

“I’ve got good news.  I figured out what was wrong with this weather machine and I think I can reverse its polarity and hopefully that should bring things back to normal.  The guys at the National Weather Service agree so I’m giving it a shot.”  Pixel told Sportacus.

          “My only concern now is that if the temperature returns to where it would normally be in July then we could have very serious flood problems.  They say for every ten inches of snow, you get one inch of rain and I think we have at least three feet of snow.”  The above average hero said.

          “So we’d have three point six inches of rain in less than an hour.”  Pixel swallowed.

          “That means the creek would flash flood and we’d be up to our shins in water.”  Sportacus said.

          “The slower we melt the snow the better.”  The Gizmo Guy quickly turned to his computer and began plugging in numbers to a program.

          “What are you doing?”  Sportacus asked.

          “I’m running a simulation if we stop the snow and slowly remove the clouds allowing for the sun to start the melting process, instead of removing everything at once.  The clouds will keep in any heat or cold until they break up.  At that point the sun begins to melt everything slowly.  However if we remove the clouds immediately we have a flash flood on our hands.”  Pixel explained.

          “So what would our water totals be if we do it the slow way?”  The above average hero wondered.

          “According to my simulation, the creek will rise but it will not flood.  The maximum water we’ll get is around an inch.  Plus the process will take longer allowing the ground to soak up more than if we melt it all at once.”  Pixel told him.

          “All right then lets do it!”  Sportacus exclaimed. 

          “You call the Mayor and I’ll get the Pick-Up-O-Matic 3000 to take the machine outside.”  The fifteen year old said.  Sportacus quickly rushed up the basement stairs and headed for the kitchen telephone.

          A few minutes later, Pixel stood outside bundled up in his winter outfit.  Sportacus stood next to him as the fifteen year old hit the correct sequence of buttons.  Within seconds, the snow and wind stopped. 

          “Ok, now we remove the big puffy snow clouds and see what happens.”  Pixel said as he hit the buttons in another sequence.  The two watched as the big clouds gave way to smaller clouds as the next sequence was entered.  The temperature slowly began to rise and the Gizmo Guy monitored it on his gauge.

          “Its up to forty degrees and climbing, forty five, fifty.”  The fifteen year old said.

          “The snow is beginning to melt.  Great job Pixel.  Can you handle this while I run to check out how things are going around town?”  Sportacus asked.

          “Sure, no problem.”  The Gizmo Guy smiled.  With that Sportacus took off to check up on the residents of LazyTown.

          His first stop was to Doctor Melior’s office.  The above average hero knocked on the door and the doctor let him in.

          “How is Stephanie?”  Sportacus asked.

          “Better.  I managed to get her fever down and she’s sleeping.  I have a prescription for her, all ready to go.  You can take her back to her uncle’s now that the snow has stopped.”  The doctor smiled and handed over the bottle of pills.

          “Great, thanks Doc.”  Sportacus was glad to hear that.  The doctor led him down the hall to his examining room and the above average hero carefully scooped up Stephanie and ran to the Mayor’s house. 


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, LazyTown awoke to a morning like any other July morning.  It was warm and sun was shining.  In fact it was the sun that woke Stephanie up.

          She sat up and looked around.  _How did I get in my room?_   The nine year old asked herself.  A knock on her door caused her focus her attention to who was there.

          “Come in.”  She called.

          “Good morning Stephanie.  How are you feeling?”  Her Uncle Milford asked.

          “Better but it seems I’m still a little warm.”  Stephanie smiled as he came over and gave her a hug.

          “Well that’s because it’s already eighty degrees out and it’s only nine am.”  Milford explained.  His niece gave him a confused look.

          “Sportacus and Pixel fixed the machine that you found and did something Pixel called ‘reversing the polarity’.  I’m not really sure what that means.”  He said.

          “He was able to reverse the machine’s function so it cleared the clouds instead of making them.  I see.  How did they avoid a flood?”  Stephanie wondered.

          “That you’ll have to ask Sportacus when you see him.  Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll go make breakfast?”  Uncle Milford suggested.

          “Sounds good.”  She smiled and climbed out of bed as her uncle went off down the hall.  About twenty minutes later, the fourteen year old walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

          “So what are we having?”  Stephanie asked.

          “How about pancakes?”  Uncle Milford smiled.

          “Sounds good to me.”  A familiar accented voice said.  At this Stephanie turned around and saw the above average hero standing in the open doorway.

          “What did I tell you about leaving the door open?”  Sportacus smirked as Stephanie ran up to him and gave him a hug.

          “Easy.  My ribs are still a little sore.”  He said as she pulled back.

          “Oh sorry.”  The fourteen year old apologized quickly.

          “Well Sportacus, I’d like to thank you for bringing Stephanie home yesterday.”  Milford spoke up.

          “It was my pleasure.  I’m just glad she’s feeling better.”  The above average hero smiled as he sat down next to Stephanie.

          “So how’d you and Pixel stop LazyTown from flooding?”  She asked.

          “One little cloud at a time, believe it or not.  Something about slowly allowing the heat back into the air.  You wouldn’t even know we had had three feet of snow by walking around today.  This monstrous heat has even made the puddles evaporate.”  Sportacus explained.

          “How many pancakes do you want?”  Milford asked as he turned around.

          “Two please.”  Stephanie smiled and grabbed the strawberry syrup along with the butter.

          “None for me thanks.  I was just kidding earlier.”  The above average hero said.

          “Are you sure?  Uncle Milford makes the best pancakes.”  Stephanie told him.

          “I’m sure but thanks for offering.”  Sportacus smiled.  The three sat and enjoyed each other’s company until breakfast was over.  A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

          “I’ll get it.”  Stephanie offered and she quickly hopped off her stool and headed for the door.  When she opened it, she found her best friend, Trixie, standing there.

          “Hey Pinky.  We’re going swimming down at the town pool, you coming?” 

          “Let me get my suit.”  Stephanie smiled and raced off down the hall.

**The End**


End file.
